Leo!
by Hermes's Least Favorite Child
Summary: A series of short one-shots about Leo Valdez and all of his silliness. Ideas, reviews, criticisms, flames if it's really bad, all of it is accepted, as long as it is within reason. I mean, we all love Leo!
1. Chapter 1

"HELP ME, PLEASE!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran into the Poseidon bunk where Percy and Annabeth were having a very serious conversation.

"I'm telling you the truth, Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "I never touched your Architecture 101 book!"

"I know you did it, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled, absolutely livid. "If you 'fess up, I might let you off easy and _not _send you to Tartarus the hard way."

Leo waved his hands in front of their faces. "HELLO, GUY BEING HUNTED BY THE APHRODITE CABIN!"

Annabeth sighed and turned to Leo. Her stormy gray eyes made him shrink with fear. "What did you do this time?"

"I might have replaced all of their designer shoes with nurse shoes," Leo said, failing at trying to sound modest. "Anyway, they're coming after me with nail files and lipstick."

Percy winced. He had seen the Aphrodite cabin in action before with those lipsticks and he did not want to be a victim. Suddenly, the tip of an arrow poked through the door with a loud _thunk_.

"And what exactly did you do to the Apollo cabin?" Annabeth asked, rubbing her temples.

"Well, I might have filled their entire cabin with red cow droppings," Leo said. "Don't ask how I got them. That secret will go with me to the underworld."

"Okay, those two are obviously not the only things you have done," Percy said. "What did you do, and say _everything_."

"Okay, the ones I did on purpose are painting Nico's cabin pink and pasting teddy bears all over the Ares cabin. I might have also dropped all of the pillows in the Hypnos bunk down the well. Now, what I did on accident was set Jason's closet on fire, set some parts of the Big House on fire, set the archery practice place on fire, set some of the stables on fire-"

"LEO VALDEZ!" they heard Chiron yell at the top of his lungs outside. "COME OUT NOW!"

"Oh no, is Chiron looking for the guy who set the lake on fire?" Leo asked nervously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I set the lake on fire.'

Percy gawked. "How the heck do you set a lake on fire?"

"Never dump a lot of the leftover red cow droppings into the lake and try to burn the lumps that bobbed on the surface," Leo said, stroking the invisible beard on his chin.

"Look, anybody who burns a lake is not allowed here!" Percy yelled, face contorting with rage. "Get out of here!"

He shoved Leo out of his cabin.

"There he is!" several campers yelled. "GET HIM!"

Leo smiled sheepishly and jumped onto the Poseidon cabin's roof and laughed maniacally before running away. Something fell out of his back pocket as he ran.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING, LEO!" Clarisse bellowed. The huge mob ran after him.

Percy and Annabeth looked outside. Jason was there.

"What's going on?" Percy asked him.

"Valdez burned down my entire walk-in closet," Jason growled. He bent down and picked up the charred thing Leo had dropped when he ran. "What's this? _Architecture 101?_"

Annabeth's eyes grew wide as she picked it up and observed it. The inside was crumbling and completely ruined. There was no hope for it.

"AFTER HIM!" Annabeth screamed.

The boys chased after Annabeth and the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

"I did it!" Leo said as he held up a large machine that did who-knows-what. "It's finally done! WOO-HOO!"

Everybody in the camp stood outside Bunker 9, peering in through the windows. It was all ready, the sign, the banner, the cake. It was all in place, he just had to press the button.

Leo began to do his chicken dance of victory. Annabeth looked around nervously and then took out a phone. In three hours, this would reach Olympus and YouTube in absolutely no time at all.

Then Leo got out the little red button that controlled the lumpy machine on the table.

Everybody held their breaths. If this worked out as they wanted it to, it would Leo's special 100th…

As expected, Leo pressed the button and the entire thing exploded, bursting into fire and blasting the boy in the face. Smoke plumes rose into the air and billowed out through the Fail Vents, where Leo installed after most of his experiments quite blew up in his face.

"Drat!" Leo barked angrily, throwing the smoking pieces of metal to the floor.

Everybody looked at each other and nodded. They all flowed inside, some of them holding cake, others holding the huge banner.

The son of Hephaestus fell back in surprise.

"CONGRADULATIONS, LEO!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs. "YOU DI IT, YOUR 100TH FAIL!"

Leo gawked. Then he smiled. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Then, of course, they began to "compliment" him in their own special ways.

Connor and Travis went up to him with a huge cupcake and grinned. "Man, Valdez, we had a running bet, my brother and I," Connor said. "I gained ten drachma, thanks!"

"Uh, you welcome?" Leo asked, quirking an eyebrow. "And what exactly was this bet?"

They glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE DUMB ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY FAI L A HUNDRED TIMES!"

Leo didn't know if he should have really been slapped on the back and high-fived for that. But when Katie came to give him a "congratulations, repair boy," he felt slightly better. Then, Jason called him up to the stage.

"Alright, Leo did it, everyone!" Jason bellowed. "100 explosions, everybody give him some rounds of applause!"

Everybody began slapping their hands together and screaming. Leo coughed into the back of his hand and scratched his head, confused. Now this was getting slightly out of hand.

"Okay, now we have to cut the Leo's 100th Fail cake!" Jason yelled, hopping off the stage.

"You guys really made a cake to show the world how much I failed?" Leo asked exasperatedly. "Now don't you guys think that's taking it a bit too far?"

But of course, no one listened to him.

Clarisse took out the biggest kitchen knife Leo's ever seen (actually, it was a gutting knife) and sliced the cake open. But as soon as the knife met the frosting, it exploded, sending cream onto everyone except Leo.

Clarisse was practically a white snowman.

"MIRANDA!" Clarisse roared. "I thought you said you made this cake!"

Miranda Gardener wiped butter from her eyes. "I did! Gryphon eggs, purified ketoblepones cream, and some special flower I…got…from…Leo."

They all turned to the clean Leo.

He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know you guys were going to make _my _cake with it."

Some people rolled their eyes.

Some people, including Connor and Travis, raised their hands up and yelled, "CONGRADULATIONS ON YOUR 101TH FAIL!"

Most people, like Clarisse, took up their weapons and screamed, "AFTER HIM!"

Leo smiled a huge smile and smeared some cream across his face before running out the window, whooping with every step he took.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Kuronique Misaki for her Hat-tastic ideas! I'll be picky and choose my favorities only, but they will be used, no worries!**

** Love,**

** Maddie**

Connor and Travis were about to die of laughter. After an intense competition of truth or dare, Leo was about to do the ultimate. If he did this, the twins would surrender and he would be crowned the King of Truth or Dare on campus.

That was, _if _he did it.

He took out a drachma and went to the fountain, the boys following not too far behind, making sure he actually did it.

Leo hesitated not one second and walked straight into the Aphrodite cabin, yelling, "The Leo-machine is coming in, ladies, make yourselves decent for the future King of Truth or Dare!"

Someone threw a shoe at him and screamed profanities.

"KNOCK NEXT TIME, YOU LOSER!" Drew yelled and quite literally kicked Leo out of the cabin.

Valdez rubbed his jaw where the slipper hit and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Piper asked sweetly, opening the door. "Thanks for actually knocking this time."

Leo whispered a few words into Piper's ears. Piper listened for a moment and then doubled over laughing. She was giggling so hard, she could barely open the door and gesture inside. It was obviously all good.

He walked in and took out a fake white beard, a scar, some marbler, and blue contacts, not to mention a pinstripe suit.

"This'll be good for the dare," he said pleasantly.

"You know you only have to do a simple prank call, right?" Travis said. Connor elbowed him and made a face.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that, exactly?" Leo snorted and went into a bathroom to change. He came out looking paler. The pinstripe suit…the gray beard…the stormy, sky blue eyes.

"I get it! You're going to pretend you're Zeus to our dad!" Connor said, snapping his fingers. "_Very _well done. You really will be worthy for the title if you pull this through."

Leo fixed it over his lip and checked himself out in a mirror and clicked his tongue in it. If only he had some machine grease to slather his hair back with again, but that was overdone.

"Here goes nothing!" he said cheerfully, and plopped the drachma into the cabin. "O, Goddess Iris, please let me contact Hermes!"

Rainbows bended and suddenly, there was Hermes, packing a huge truck with wings with large cardboard boxes. He turned, shocked.

"Hey, Dad!" he said, dusting off his hands on his pants. "What makes you call?"

"I must have a discussion with you, son!" Leo rumbled in a perfect mimic of Zeus's loud voice. "Hera's big day is coming up. I want two hundred peacocks and a _very _expensive dragon for her! And name a few islands in her name as a special thing."

Hermes frowned. "Only two hundred peacocks? Only an island? Only a _dragon_? Dad, you aren't being really outstanding with your presents this year. Did you and Hera have another fight? Let me guess, she find out about your affair with the dryad."

"Write that down, that is valuable information," Leo muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Travis already had it jotted down.

"Just do it now, on my authority as KING OF OLYMPUS!"

Hermes yawned. "Whatever you say, pops. ASAP?"

"Yes!"

He waved a hand over the image, making it blue. Leo grinned and ripped off his beard. "Now _that_ is how you prank call a god."

Connor shook his head. "Fine, you win. But are you suicidal? You can't just tick off a god like that, dude!"

Leo smiled again. Smirked, really. "You know what they say-YOLOUYAEACR."

Travis frowned. "Say that again?"

"Uh, You Only Live Once Unless You Achieve Elysium And Choose Rebirth?" Leo said, scratching the back of his head. "Get up with the beat!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Well, at least as normal as a day got. Annabeth was in the library with Percy. She was trying, and failing, to engage him in an academic subject. But his GPA was so low. Too bad there wasn't any extra-credit for saving the world.

"Personally, I don't see the pleasure in reading books!" Percy had tried to say. But Annabeth dragged him there nonetheless.

Now his head was in Annabeth's favorite Encyclopedia, snoring and drooling. But he was so cute when he slept too.

Then, just as Annabeth was going onto the next chapter, the mountain of books she had stacked on one side of her began to quiver and shake. She worried too many had been piled and they were going to topple on her and Percy.

She was both right and wrong.

No, the books were not stacked too high.

Yes, they fell.

No, they did not fall on her.

Yes, they fell on Percy. And then began whacking him over the head with their hard covers. And then jumped on him a bit.

Percy woke up with a cry of indignation and tried to dust the books off like feathers but they kept on coming back. He took out Riptide and tried to slice the pieces to confetti but more and more surrounded him until he was a tornado of leather covers.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. She tried to work her way through but the books had no opening.

"I'm okay, just being taught to death here, no worries!" Percy screamed loudly from the thick cloud of paper and paste.

Annabeth brought out her knife but as soon as she did, there was a shimmering behind her. Annabeth turned, furious and ready to slash whoever had done this to her boyfriend to bits. Then the sight of the helmet and owl-topped staff made her stop.

"Mother!" Annabeth gasped and sank to one knee, bowing her head. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that-I mean, what I meant was-I never-"

"It's okay, dear," Athena said, eyes misty. "I…I'm the one who should apologize. I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming; I should have stopped it, I was a fool. There is no right in the world if I am still named the goddess of wisdom after this…"

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, sounding desperate. "I don't know, but please don't leave Percy like this, he can't handle this many books!"

Athena walked forward and Annabeth ducked her head. That was why she was so shocked when her mother wrapped her arms around her and burst into tears.

"I never wanted it to be with Poseidon's spawn!" Athena sobbed. "My greatest child, after the Athena Parthenos, I thought…but…"

"Mother, _what_ are you talking about?" Annabeth asked. She was so confused.

"Oh, my dear, have you decided onto what you are naming the baby?" the goddess of wisdom asked, quite breathless. "I have my ideas, of course, but only if you would-"

Annabeth gaped. "What…what baby? What are you _talking _about?"

"So even you don't know about it…" Athena reached into the folds of her robes and took out a scroll. "Apollo…he informed me of something. He's the god of medicine and doctors and some insights of the future so he would know before you did…"

Annabeth took the scroll and read it in a second, paused, and then read it several more times, the idea so ludicrous and impossible…

_Athena,_

_Pleased to be writing to you. I just thought you might find it interesting to know that your daughter, Annabeth, I think her name is? Yes, that one, the one who got the statue. She's in a delicate condition, expecting the grandson of Poseidon. I thought you might wish to be informed in case you wish to make a rule about no hard quests for her for nine months or so. That is my prescription. (PS, name it after me!)_

_Apollo_

By the time the message took a toll on her, Annabeth was shaking and pale. "How…but that's IMPOSSIBLE!" She was getting quite hysterical, but she didn't care. Nobody would be taking her for _that_ crazy.

"We never…what I mean is, I have _never _done _anything _that could possibly, no, even _remotely _lead to this!" Annabeth finally screamed. "Let me talk to that medicine god, I think he's going bonkers! I'll show him how to do proper medicine when I break his TEETH IN!"

Athena tapped her staff once and Annabeth stopped, breathing heavily.

"I am not pleased any more than you are, child," she said gravely. "But Apollo cannot be mistaken. He…he's…"

Suddenly, something on the corner of the parchment caught Annabeth's eye. Was that…was that the smallest smear of machine grease in the corner? It all clicked together like puzzle pieces in her mind. It was just such an…such an _ingenious _prank, how had he managed to forge Apollo's handwriting anyway?

"Mom, I think both of us has been bamboozled," Annabeth whispered, rage quivering every syllable.

She showed her mother the smear and said, "Leo."

Athena was dazed for a second and then her aura erupted from her in ferocious golden light. The word _angry _didn't even begin it.

"I WILL TURN YOUR SON INTO AN OWL, HEPHAESTUS!" Athena roared into the air, making the library quake and the ancient foundation quiver. "NO, TOO GOOD FOR HIM! I'LL MAKE HIM A SPIDER!"

"You'll have to do it to his DEAD BODY, Mother!" Annabeth shrieked as she brandished her knife. "Percy, are you helping!?"

He was still being beaten to death by the works of literature. "Right after I-just give me a-I can't-CAN YOU PLEASE GET THESE BOOKS OFF OF ME!?"

Athena rolled her eyes and said, "I am so relieved it is not this imbecile," and snapped her fingers.

The books fell. Percy wiped the ink splatters out of his eyes and took out his sword.

"LEO!" they all roared as they charged out of the library.

Everybody gawked as the son of Poseidon, Athena and her daughter, brandished their weapons and called for the infamous Valdez. Of course the majority of the camp joined into the parade of Kill Leo without even knowing the reason. Clarisse just wanted to test out her new sword.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo tapped his chin. It had been a week since he had pranked any cabin. Was he becoming a good egg?

He shuddered at the very thought. Ew.

Leo went to his Prank list and looked at the cabin. Dang, almost every single one save for Apollo and Artemis.

Since they were twins, it would be unfair for him to prank one before the other. But what exactly could he do to both?

Wait a second…that was GENIUS!

Leo turned on his favorite Villain Soundtrack and rubbed his hands together maliciously, throwing his head back and laughing maniacally.

"Time to get to work!" he said happily.

"ARGH!" Chiron yelled indignantly.

"What is it, Chiron?" Percy and Annabeth asked as they came over the hill holding hands.

"LOOK!" he sobbed, and gestured at Artemis's cabin, shielding his eyes as though it was profanity.

"Oh, that is…not pretty," Annabeth said with a wince.

"The horror!" Percy wailed and slapped his hands over his eyes.

The _entire _cabin was covered, every single inch. The white ivory walls were written in Celestial Bronze ink with haikus.

_Haikus are better,_

_Than any arrow or deer,_

_Words trump stags all day._

Annabeth winced. Anybody who read that out loud would be turned into a handicapped rabbit and then put in the center of the Hunters of Artemis's camp with a target pasted onto its backside.

"Who would do something _this _stupid?" Percy asked, disgusted. His eyes were still covered.

"CHIRON!" an Apollo kid yelled. "STOP THE HORROR!"

He came running over the hill Percy and Annabeth had just come from, hands tugging at the headphones stuck on his face. The torture on his face was so genuine, Annabeth wondered if thumbscrews were coming from the speakers than music.

"What is it, Thomas?" Chiron asked.

"Someone-ugh-put a Stick Spell on all of our headphones!" he screamed. "WE CAN ONLY LISTEN TO OPERA MUSIC!"

"Ouch," Percy said, wincing.

Thomas fell to the floor, a quivering, sniffling, Italian-rhyming mess. "IT HURTS!"

"Oh my goodness, just what is going on?" Chiron said exasperatedly. "Can't we have just _one _day of peace here?"

More screaming Apollo kids came over the hill.

"Apparently not," Annabeth and Percy said at the exact same time.

* * *

**ON OLYMPUS**

"DADDY!" the goddess of the hunt screamed at the top of her lungs as she stomped angrily into the throne room. "DID YOU _SEE _WHAT APOLLO DID TO MY CABIN!?"

Zeus snorted awake and stuffed his _Beauty Goddess Servers _magazine behind his back. "Excuse me?"

"My CABIN, Daddy, MY CABIN!" Artemis shrieked. "This is obviously all of HIS DIRTY WORK! Nobody else can come up with such terrible haikus!"

Zeus winced. "Oh, great, another sibling rivalry war stokes up."

There was a blast of the heat of the sun as Apollo exploded into the throne room, livid. "Really, younger sister!? Opera music is going TOO FAR!"

"How can you say arrows are bad? Hades, you're the co-god of ARCHERY!"

"Do you know how painful bad music is to the ears of my kids? You wouldn't know, you couldn't get a date since Orion."

"HE WAS A FRIEND! Less than I could say for you and your Hyacinthus. Were you guys _just friends_?"

"YOU WANNA GO?"

"BRING IT!"

"CHILDREN!" Zeus yelled at the top of his lungs. "It's neither of you. I just used my amazing god powers and looked back in time. It was one of Hephaestus's brood. Leo."

"A male," Artemis spat.

"A tinkerer," Apollo scoffed.

"A male tinkerer that ruined your cabins," Zeus pointed out.

The twins flinched. Then they exchanged glances and came to a grudging truce.

"I'll sink an arrow into his face, you get his legs," Artemis growled as she slid an arrow out of her beautifully crafted silver quiver.

"Not if I beat you first," Apollo scowled and got an arrow out of his golden quiver.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth stretched and yawned. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining warmly onto her back and a butterfly was flying in the distance. Perfect time to visit Percy.

But she had barely stepped outside of the Athena cabin when Percy slammed into her, banging heads.

"GAH!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Annabeth shrieked and slapped a hand on her forehead where they had hit each other. "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"  
"It's worse than the Opera Music Fiasco!" Percy sobbed.

Annabeth halted. Percy crying? He saw Misery in the face, he practically died _twice, _he's seen Grover dance to Whenever, Wherever and lived. And yet he was crying?

And worse than the Opera Music Fiasco? Ouch.

She lifted his trembling face to hers. "What's the problem? Maybe we can fix it."

Percy shook his head and pointed to his cabin, panting. "It's…It's…"

Annabeth left him stuttering and trembling in the dust. She sprinted down the hills and saw a crowd of people clicking their tongues at the sight of the scene. She stopped short when she saw it.

"Oh gods," she whispered.

The entire sea green marble cabin had a dead fish splattered on it. The side said THE SEA MUST DIE! And then—the nerve of this vandal!—a _smiley face_. And there was the most noxious scent coming from it, like rotting sharks.

Annabeth winced. To Percy, this would have been worse than being a part of the Boston Massacre! Who could have done something so evil, so…so…so _ingenious?_

The skill it would have taken to calculate the exact time Percy left, the carefully placed stink bomb at the projectile where it would pass the window from a safe distance, the correct color of black o show off the dead fish best.

Where did he get all that dead fish anyway?

"LEO!" Annabeth yelled at the top of her lungs.

She heard a scream a few meters back. She turned and sprinted. If he saw Leo…

Her fears came to pass. The son of Hephaestus was dangling by the collar of his shirt a foot off the ground. Percy took off the cap of his pen and it turned into Riptide.

He put it to chopping distance.

"STOP!" Annabeth said, launching herself like a missile.

Percy made a "Gah!" sound as she barreled into him and he fell to the ground. Riptide clattered a few good feet away.

"What are you doing, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Get off of me, Spawn of Athena!" Percy spat. When he opened his eyes, Annabeth was shocked to see them a stormy green a shade darker than Percy's usual color.

"Poseidon?" she squeaked.

In her brain, she thought, _I just body slammed a sea god! Mom's going to be so proud of me when she finds out._

"He not only vandalized my sacred cabin, he had the _nerve to hand dead fish!_" Poseidon snarled. "I can't enter the camp unnoticed, so I had to possess my son. He was fine with it, for your information so there was no need to tackle me, mortal girl."

"Are you sure you want to kill me so soon, P?" Leo gasped as he struggled to his feet.

"You _dare call me P!?_" Poseidon/Percy roared.

"What flowers do you want on your grave, Valdez?" Annabeth asked as she looked back from the sea god to Leo.

"The minute I die, I show everyone in the underworld, including Hades, this!" Leo yelled dramatically. He snapped his fingers and a sheet of paper popped out of his sleeve.

It was a photo of Poseidon doing the Gangnam Style at the Olympus Nightclub with high heels on. If Annabeth was drinking anything, it would have spurted out of her nose.

"HOW'D YOU GET THAT!?" Poseidon yelled turning red.

"The answer will go with me until I cross the River Styx!" Leo yelled defiantly. "Now do we have a deal to my life or what?"

Poseidon snapped. The picture turned into a puddle of salt water. He smirked.

But Leo was a step ahead with a mischievous smirk. He took out something that looked like an iPhone made of Celestial Bronze.

"Release the video on Hephaestus TV, Dad," Leo said.

Percy's face turned into mushy dough. "Y-You have video!?"

"Air it in five…four…three…"

"OK, FINE, YOU LIVE!" Poseidon yelled. "CLEAN THE CABIN BY THE NEXT TIME I COME, THOUGH."

"Two…"

"OK, FINE, _WE'LL CLEAN IT!"_

"Oh, wait, it won't be necessary, pops," Leo said with a bright smile. He batted his eyes at Poseidon. "I suddenly had a change of heart."

Percy exploded. Quite literally. When the smoke faded, Percy was left there, charred and unconscious.

"Where did you get a blackmail photo of Poseidon?" Annabeth asked, aghast.

"I have blackmail photos of every god and goddess," Leo said airily, waving his hand. "How do you think I'm still alive? You want a photo of Zeus in a miniskirt for twenty drachmas? Or one with Hades doing the Macarena with Persephone in China?"

Annabeth took the nearest thing at hand, a rusty spear, and whacked Leo on the side of his head. "LEO!"

* * *

**There's the answer to some of your questions. Leo blackmails everybody to stay alive and have fun! Hatterific!**


	7. Chapter 7

"A sand castle building contest?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. "You serious? I'm the son of Poseidon and my partner is an architect, you all best be coughing up five drachmas."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, but at least it'll be fun."

"Fun for our wallets," said Annabeth with a competitive gleam in her eye.

"I'm a single pringle, who do I build with?" Leo whined.

They all looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Yourself!"

"Well, then."

So they all began building. Hazel and Frank giggled nervously as they piled buckets of wet sand and molded it. Piper and Jason worked efficiently enough. The daughter of Aphrodite found nice shells and other beach combing rewards to decorate the towers.

Then they looked up at Percy's and Annabeth's.

"And _that _is a true sand castle," Annabeth said proudly.

"How was there even enough sand on this beach for that?" Jason blustered.

Standing at fifty feet tall with decorative pillars and coffered ceilings, it was by far the most beautiful.

"I still think I win," Leo complained.

They all looked at his. It was a two feet pile of…wet sand. It was in no shape, no decorations, just oddly piled sand.

"Really, Leo?" Piper asked. "You could have put in a _little _effort at least."

"But it's the only sand castle," he said.

"What?"

Then Leo hit a red button. A humongous ray gun shot out of the top of the sand pile and began shooting water balloons at random. Leo was laughing like mad as his friends yelped and ran for cover.

When the water cannon ran out of steam, no other pile of sand was left except for Leo's. So he won by default. Annabeth handed him a death glare along with five drachmas.


End file.
